The 8th Charm
by kikigirl101
Summary: Troy has always given Gabriella charms for her bracelet when anything monumental or special happens in her life. She now has 7 charms. Find out what they all stand for and what the 8th one will be. Also will the 8th one be her last? Cute Troyella one-shot


**Hey! This is a little Troyella one-shot I wrote while I was bored in French class! lol! I thought it would help me get into writing again. It's not my best but I think it's kinda cute! Enjoy!**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Troy, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered as he opened the car door for me.

He went around to his side and got in. He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

He patted his pockets and then searched in his coat pocket, as if he was missing something.

"What happened? What are you looking for?" I asked worried he had lost his wallet or something.

"Um... nothing, I just forgot something inside, hold on I'll be back in a few minutes," he said while he turned off the car and headed to his apartment.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on my cell phone. He had been gone for 15 minutes. I looked down at my wrist and caught sight of my charm bracelet. I smiled as I looked at the first one.

It was a silver charm with the letters 'BFF' .

"_Happy Birthday Gabriella, Happy Birthday to you!" They sang. _

"_Blow out your candles and make a wish!" yelled an over excited 6 year old Troy. The parents laughed at his enthusiasm. _

_She smiled and blew out her six candles. _

"_YAY!!! What'd you wish for?" he asked curiously. _

_She shook her head, " Uh-uh Troy, mommy says if I tell my wish then it wont come true!" she warned him. _

"_Aww," he looked slightly disappointed._

_She laughed at him. _

"_Who wants cake?" asked Gabriella's mom Anna._

"_Ooh Ooh me!!" yelled Troy waving his hands and practically jumping from his seat. _

"_Troy Bolton! Where are your manners! It's Gabriella's birthday, she gets the first piece!" Scolded his mom._

_Anna smiled. " It's alright Judy," she said talking to Troy's mom , " Gabriella was just as excited at Troys birthday a few months ago, remember?" she said laughing._

" _Oh believe me, that's one day I'll never forget!" answered Judy who was laughing as well._

_Troy and Gabi had finished eating their cake and were watching TV in the living room when Troy suddenly __remembered__ something. _

"_Troy, where are you going?" she asked as she noticed he had gotten up off the couch._

"_Hold on Gabi, I'll be right back," he said and ran into the kitchen where the adults were drinking coffee and talking. _

"_Mommy!" he said tugging on his mom's shirt._

_He waved his hand to show that he wanted to whisper it in her ear. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Her face brightened as she pulled out a box from her purse. _

_He held the box tightly as he ran into the living room. _

"_We got Gabi a present." Said Judy to Anna. _

"_Oh, you didn't have to!" she said thanking her friend._

_Judy chuckled, " Yeah just like you **didn't** have to get Troy a basket ball for his birthday!"_

"_Gabi, Gabi! Look what I got! I got you a present!" he exclaimed. _

_She took the box and unwrapped it. _

_Inside there was a silver chain and a charm with the letters 'BFF' _

_She smiled. "Troy, what does 'BFF' mean?" _

"_Best. Friends. Forever!" he explained. _

_She hugged him " I love it!" _

I looked at the next charm on my bracelet.

I laughed at how stupid it was.

It was a pair of lips.

"_Troy, Gabriella!" he called. _

"_Hey Chad what's up?" they said in unison. _

"_Guess what my big brother Mike told me?" he asked eagerly. _

"_What?" _

" _He said that if you kiss a girl, a guy becomes a teenager!" _

_All three of them gasped _

_Troy's eyes widened. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." said Chad nodding his head vigorously as his little afro bounded up and down. _

"_Gabi, can I kiss you so I can become a teenager?" asked Troy. _

"_But what about me?" she asked. _

"_You'll turn into a teenager too!" he said. _

"_Well, alright if you say so." _

_He grabbed her hand and they both leaned in. They bumped noses and their lips barely touched before they started laughing. _

"It's so stupid!" I exclaimed laughing.

The third one was a little more monumental then the first two.

"_Troy, lunch is this way!" said a fourteen year old Gabriella. She was tugging on his arm but he had yet to move. _

"_Troy Bolton, I swear if I starve you will be in serious pain tonight!" she threatened. _

"_Gabi can I see your bracelet?" he asked. _

"_What? Why?" she asked _

"_Just give it to me!" he exclaimed. _

"_If I give it to you, can we finally go to lunch?" she asked _

_He nodded. She unclipped it and gave it to him. _

_He took something out of his pocket and clipped in on, then gave it back to her._

_She looked at it. 'G.M & T.B'_

"_What does-"_

"_Gabi, we haven't really dated but you've been my best friend since forever, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. _

_She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes!" _

The fourth charm was a pair of lips, like the second one but only a little bigger. It was for our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

_They were sitting on a blanket out in Troy's backyard. They were just enjoying each other's company while watching the sun set. _

"_Look at all the pretty colors!" she said, watching the sky turn pink and orange. _

"_Yeah, so beautiful." he whispered starring at Gabriella. _

_She turned to look at him and smiled. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. Then, just as the darkness started closing in on them so did the space between them. Their lips meshed together for a few seconds then they broke apart. Both blushing. _

"_Hey, at least we didn't bump noses this time!" he said humorously, referring to the time about 4 years ago when they had tried to kiss and ended up smashing their noses together . She giggled and pecked him on the lips. _

The next one happened at about the same time 3 years later. The charm was a little red dress.

"_Hello Mrs.Montez,is Gabi ready?" he asked. _

"_Hi Troy, well don't you look handsome!" she said looking at him in his tux. _

"_Thanks Mrs. Montez," he said blushing._

"_Troy how many times do I have to tell you, call me Anna!" she insisted. _

"_Ok, Anna." he said awkwardly. _

" _Gabriella! Get down here! Don't make my future son in law wait too long!" she yelled winking at Troy. _

_He blushed even more. Gabriella came down moments later in a stunning red gown. _

"_Wow, you look ... amazing!" he finally blurted out. _

_She laughed. " You clean up pretty good yourself wildcat!" _

"_You know, we've been dating for almost 4 years now and she still doesn't get tired of teasing us," she said loudly making sure her mother heard._

"_By kids, have fun, not **too** much fun though!" she said. _

_They both blushed furiously and left for the prom._

" That was the first and last time she ever mentioned sex when Troy was around." I shuddered at the thought of what my mom said.

The next one was a big red heart. It signified the day Troy said he loved me.

_They were dancing and laughing and having fun. A slow song came on and Troy took Gabriella's hand. She got up thinking it was to dance and was slightly confused when he started puling her into the hallway._

"_Gabriella We've been best friends forever, and you've been my girlfriend for 3 years. I've cherished every moment we've spent together." he said , pausing to let her take in what he had said._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" her voice cracked as a sure sign that she would start crying soon. _

_He chuckled and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "Quite the opposite my dear, I love you, I can't live without you, you mean the world to me. I love you and I promise you that one day you'll marry me and become my wife."_

_Tears dripped down her face as she captured him in a wet, salty kiss._

"_Troy, you ruined my makeup!" she said jokingly. _

"_Well, that wouldn't have happened if you weren't wearing any, Ms.Montez how many times have I told you, you don't need makeup to look beautiful?" he said. _

" _Over a million times and I have yet to listen to you." she giggled and kissed him passionately. _

"_Woah there, we're not supposed to be having **too** much fun!" he said mocking her mom. _

I sat there laughing at the joke he had said. Laughing at myself, for crying. I couldn't help it , it was the most beautiful thing he had ever said to me.

The next and final charm on my bracelet was a little graduation cap with the numbers "'06" next to it. This day was fairly recent, it happened about a year ago. He gave it to me as my graduation present.

" _Now, I present to you, your class valedictorian Gabriella Montez!" cheered Mrs.Darbus. No one knew if she was happy for us or if she was just happy she would never see us again. _

"_Friends , family, and fellow classmates,we survived!" She cheered as people clapped along with her._

"_We survived the hell that is high school. Some found romance and happiness, others discovered talents and others messed up. We laughed and cried, we were all disappointed when they canceled the spring dance or every time Mrs.Darbus would make us write a 5000 word essay or Coach Bolton would make us run extra laps in gym. We went through it all together. Even if we aren't the best of friends each and every one of you has grown on to me, we're like one big family. Even if your obnoxious and I said I hate you I'll still miss you!" she said and walked off the stage with tears in her eyes. _

_They received their diplomas and cheered while they threw their caps in the air. _

_She ran over to Troy and he picked her up and swung her around. He set her down and locked lips with her._

"_Okay, break it up you two!" yelled a familiar voice. _

_They broke apart to see Mrs.Darbus standing next to them. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged them. " I just had to say that one more time before you left." she said laughing. They laughed along with her. _

It was one of the happiest and saddest days of my life. I was crying, again. I missed them all so very much. Taylor and Chad went to college about an hour away. I visited Mrs.Darbus a few months ago. She was retiring but I promised I'd never forget her and stop and visit her every once and a while.

" Why are you crying?" he asked.

With my little flashback I hadn't noticed that Troy had come back.

"It's nothing, just remembering," I answered. He glanced at my bracelet and chuckled.

"Speaking of your bracelet, can I see it?" he asked, wringing his hands together like he was nervous.

"What for?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

I sighed and gave it to him. He turned his back to me so I couldn't see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried he might break it.

"You'll see ," he said again.

A few seconds passed by.

"There," he said finally and handed it back to me.

I looked at it, everything seemed to be ok, but there was something different about it. There was an eighth charm on it. It was the letters 'G.B'

I looked at him slightly confused. "G.B? What's G.B stand for? I don't get it," I said.

He chuckled slightly, " I means Gabriella Bolton,"

My eyes widened in shock as everything started to click and come together.

"Gabriella, you've been my best friend, my girlfriend, my soul mate, and my everything since as long as I can remember. Now, it's time to add one more thing to that list. Wife. Will you marry he and be my wife?" he asked.

I was stunned. Tears were pouring out of my face. I couldn't speak.

He panicked. " I can always give you a ring, I just thought it would be more romantic if it was a charm since I've always given you charms when important things happen in your life and -"

He felt Gabriella's hand over his mouth as she tried to stop laughing.

"This isn't funny, I just poured my soul to you and you're laughing." he said sounding hurt.

I shook my head. The I kissed him. " I love it, it's very sweet of you! And yes, I be your wife!" I whispered in his ear. I pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips once more.

They pulled away a few minutes later. "You've made me on very happy man Montez," he growled.

"Hey, that's Bolton to you!" I exclaimed.

"So, it's my eighth and final charm." I stated.

"Maybe, I was thinking we could add more when we have kids or something," he said

"Yeah, that sounds good, I have two more spaces left on my bracelet."

"Well, we need to go get another bracelet, so we can add 5 or 6 more charms on." he said seriously.

"Yeah right, I'll have two , you can give birth to the last three or four!" I exclaimed. Seriously that boy has some issues! 6 kids! Yeah right!

"Ok, we'll make a compromise later, now lets go they're probably mad, we're already late."

"Who, late for what?" I asked once again confused.

"To your parents house, that's where their having the party," he said

"How did you even know I would say yes?" I asked incredulously.

"Please, you can't resist me!" he said smugly.

"Yeah, okay Bolton, just drive !"

**So, how was it? Tell me what you think, even if you hated it! I want honesty! Thanks! Kiki xoxo :) **


End file.
